The Fallen Fairy
by TheyCallMeObsession
Summary: "dead! no! she can't be dead, she wouldn't allow it!" Natsu yelled at himself. racing towards the hospital at full speed, his pink hair whipping in the wind, tears burning from the corner of his eyes. "she can't be..."


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Fail, so don't get any ideas. not that it would really matter.

* * *

The Fallen Fairy

By

TheyCallMeObsession

"What!" Roared the dragon slayer in pure, unfiltered, destructive anger as he stormed out of the guild hall in an uproar, forgetting completely about anything he might have been doing that day, or that blond bombshell that constantly invaded his thoughts, and dreams.  
Natsu felt unwanted tears burning at the corner of his eyes, leaving cold horizontal streaks to his pink hairline.

He vaguely heard Happy's pleas for him to slow down as he rushed towards the hospital at full speed, almost tripping over the cobblestone streets in his dash, refusing to let something as feeble as a stumble of misplaced feet slow him down.

_Dead? She couldn't be dead! Not again! He wouldn't allow it_!

He thought nothing stop him from bursting into the hospital, but when he saw a short old man rubbing his mustache in deep thought, looking older than usual in his depression.  
The man look up at Natsu coming his way, almost as if he was expecting him, and that he was.  
Every wrinkle in the old masters face seemed deeper that day, and his eyes didn't look sad, or depressed, or angry, or anything at all really.  
That, is what made the pink-haired boy with his heart pounding so hard in fierce fear, to stop in his tracks and give Makarov a questioning look.

Poor boys never been so scared in his life, and he hated the cold tightness in his chest.  
All he wanted was for someone to come up to him and say it was some sick joke.  
He rather punch Gray through the wall of the guildhall for lying to him and scaring him so much. (although, he'd never admit how absolutely terrified he is now.) instead of dealing with the truth.

But when Mira stepped out of the hospital followed by a dark shadow and Elfman covered with blood, bruises and cuts, he shook.

"How is she?" He asked desperately, asking no one in particular.  
No one said anything, Makarov simply pulled his bottom lip lower and Natsu thought he saw a tear slip past the wrinkle by his eye.

_No! she cant be dead!_

_She couldn't be!_

_Not again!_

He needed to punch something.

Happy plopped on his shoulder with a shuddered panting breath, making him jolt.  
Natsu had forgotten his furry friend was chasing after him.

"Natsu! You were running really fast, why is everyone so quiet? Did something bad happen?" The blue Exceed asked worriedly, suddenly succumbing to the sad faces around him, accompanied by Elfman's scarlet colored clothing and Mira's torn skin.

Lisanna stepped out next, she was also dirty, caked with blood and other battle scars, turning her once teal skirt to nothing but blackened rags.

But it was nothing compared to the blond that was on her arm, limping with her arm in a sling, leaning on Lisanna for support. She was blooded, bruised, cut all over, she honestly looked like she'd been through hell.

But she did what Lucy does, and she smiled. Even with dried tears being the only thing to cut through all the dirt and blood on her face, leaving behind two trails of her pale polished skin in the midst of what looked like war on her face. Because that's what she does, she stays strong, and she smiles, no matter how much it hurts.

Natsu looked at her sad smile, and the corners of his eyes began to burn again with stubborn tears that refused to spill.

If Lucy could be strong, then damn it he would be to!

But he could see her slowly crumbling, her puffy eyes slowly beginning to well with tears again even though she had cried out every tear she had to cry.

She ran quickly, burying her face in his scarf before anyone could see her cry as she let a whole new round of tears wet the soft scarf as he robotically wrapped his arms around the frail, broken body trying to console her, still a bit emotionally numb.

Denial quickly turned to anger. "If only I had been there, if I had gone with you this wouldn't have happened!" he yelled at himself, suddenly feeling incredibly angry with himself for not being able to protect not only Ersa, but Lucy as well and the three white-haired siblings.

"maybe so, but you shouldn't blame yourself, Natsu." Lisanna tried to tell him, but it didn't seem to make much of an impact.

"She saved us, if it wasn't for her we'd all be dead." Lucy said from under Natsu's chin in a soft, comforting voice between sobs, that calmed his raging anger for a moment. But only for a moment.

"There was no way we could have known that dark guilds master was so powerful." Elfman sighed, remembering how utterly shocked he was when Ersa came to ask him and Lisanna to come with them since Natsu was staying back from that mission for some odd reason.

"I'm sorry, Natsu." Mira said gently in a weary, shaking voice that made Elfman clench his fists.

that only made the anger inside the pink haired dragon slayer bubble up more, simmering over until it boiled over and made a mess of his mind.

All he could do was shudder, and then in a sudden outburst of emotion, he held Lucy a bit tighter, threw his head back with his mouth open wide, and let out a dragon roar that echoed through Magnolia, shaking every window and deafening them all.

Everyone in Magnolia heard the roar of protest for the fallen Fairy Queen.

* * *

Authors note: this is my first one shot, so please tell me how i did. criticism and all! Hehe.


End file.
